We are so going to Hell
by xBeanie91x
Summary: Kurt hears Blaine talk in his sleep and decides to organise a special birthday suprise for him. Klaine   OC. Extra chapter from Slushie Wars. Please read and review.


**Authors Note: Right so I've written this because people showed an interest it's chapter 40.5 in my T rated story Slushie Wars - It can be read as a stand alone but it is with my OC - Jasmine Johnson. **

**If you want more of an explaination I'd read chapter 39 and 40 they sort of get to this point! or if you want read the whole story! please :P**

**So yes here it is please review! tell me what you think. If peple want me to try at writing more tell me I am happy to, once I got into this I actually enjoyed it so yeh please read and Review! xx**

* * *

><p>Jasmine was nervous. She was sat on Blaine's large bed the soft plush deep red covers beneath her in his empty house. She'd sat with Kurt at 10am that morning in the Lima bean where he'd given her his key and the alarm code along with very specific instructions. She sat there and waited listening to the sound of her own breathing trying to keep her heart from racing at every noise that she heard. Eventually she heard the front door open and a mumble of voices down stairs, she swallowed hard closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Of course Kurt had gone for a dramatic reveal. She hadn't expected anything less. This is Kurt Hummel he plans to perfection. The footsteps were getting closer and she heard Kurt voice more clearly before Blaine's mumble and a laugh. She was really going to do this. She closed her eyes one last time trying to control her breathing, her heart and her mind were racing, remembering every instruction Kurt had given her and she had been so willing to obey. If they wanted this she wanted this. She opened her eyes and the door swung open.<p>

Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat. His right hand still held Kurt's as his left hand fell limply from the door handle and stared unashamedly at the girl on his bed. Her dark brown hair was slug back over her shoulder in loose curls, her eyes bore into him, her perfect hazel eyes and looked her over, he noticed what she wore next, he groaned, the Dalton blazer fastened at her navel just letting a navy blue lace bra edged red peek out and he just knew there was matching lace panties that the blazer barely just covered where it lay on the very top of her thighs. He let out a shaking breath.

"Jasmine." He breathed and she smiled slightly looking out of her smokey rimmed eyes at him tilting her head slightly. He looked from her to Kurt. "you planned this?" he asked shakily looking back to Jasmine who was sat in the middle of his large bed, her legs stretched out one bent at the knee, leaning back on her hands looking...he couldn't form how she looked in his mind...mind blowing he'd only ever...no. "I talk in my sleep." He gasped out so very very quietly.

"That you do." Kurt said with a chuckle looking over at Jasmine, she had done exactly as he asked to very precise detail, it was perfect.

"I...you want too?" Everyone in the room knew what he meant and Kurt kissed him passionately.

"That's sort of what we had in mind Blaine." He teased and Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes staying in his tight embrace he turned back to the girl on his bed. He's never been interested in girls. Never. Jasmine had interested him though, not in a sexual way to begin with but her whole view on life and then one night out of nowhere he'd dreamed of her and him and Kurt and it was all too much. He'd felt slightly ashamed but realised he'd dreamt of him and Kurt with others before but now Jasmine had taken over the place of the faceless person.

"You want to...?" he trailed off again looking at Jasmine she smiled slightly.

"I want to do whatever you want to do Blaine." She smiled again and the statement made Blaine shiver with anticipation. It hadn't sounded like Jasmine, she should have given a sarcastic response, a witty one liner – no I just enjoy lying on your bed in lingerie or I'm just here to cock-block. He heard the door close and the lock turn.

"See Blaine, we're just here to do what you want to do." Kurt purred into Blaine's ear. Blaine closed his eyes and let out a small moan as he felt Kurt's lips attach to the soft spot beneath his ear. "And we have all night." Kurt purred again taking Blaine's hands and pulling him into the middle of the room before kissing him heatedly.

Watching the two boys make out was probably the hottest things Jasmine had ever seen and she's seen a few guys make out but with Kurt and Blaine it was different it was passionate and laced with love and affection with lust and need just added in to make it raw and feisty. The battle of tongues the teeth pulling at lips was all just love and want of one another not just want of gratification. She watched from her perch on the bed. Kurt's voice in her ear reminding her of her instructions, "_You don't move, you don't speak unless he asks a question I think he'll be a little surprised to start with just be sexy I know you can just sit there willing...which I know you are" he smirked. "And wait, watch and well you know what effect I'm looking for." He smiled shyly this time. _Jasmine felt herself grow warm watching them, their hands roaming over bodies, Kurt hands had pulled Blaine's shirt out and he'd forced his hands beneath the fabric. They broke apart. Panting and starting deeply into one another. Blaine turned to Jasmine and practically lunged at her on the bed. His lips attaching to her straight away, his body covering hers knocking her arms from holding her up, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head he pulled back grinning.

"Like what you got to watch?" She nodded and he smirked. "Out loud." He whispered menacingly yet playful.

"Yes...god yes." She stuttered out under her breath.

"It's Blaine, Jazz you know that." He kissed the hollow of her throat and she shivered. She closed her eyes breathing deeply trying to calm herself. Mistake, she was assaulted by Blaine's scent a deep manly musk of cinnamon and sandalwood. "Eyes open." He breathed, she opened her eyes and he slowly sat up bringing her wrists with him, pulling her to sit up before he released her wrists. She looked over at Kurt who was stood in the centre of the room eyes wide and dark with lust he licked his lips.

"Come here Kurt. Blaine said the voice rough with lust and passion. Kurt did and Blaine pulled him onto the bed and they kissed heatedly. They broke apart.

"Happy Birthday."Kurt said looking at Blaine and Blaine chuckled.

"Indeed a very happy birthday to me." He ran a finger up the inside of Jasmines thigh. "I can't believe this." He whispered and she smiled still nervous her heart hammering. "In my dreams." He whispered.

"What happened in your dreams Blaine?" Jasmine spoke softly looked directly into Blaine's eyes.

"So many things." he breathed. She smiled.

"So what do you want to do first Blaine?" She leant in and kissed the spot Kurt had kissed before below his ear. Kurt kissed him in the same spot on the other side.

"I...I don't..."

"Do you want to fuck her Blaine or shall I?" Kurt whispered looking at Jasmine as if she were his prey she smiled. She could get used to this side of Kurt.

"I don't know." Blaine whispered, the whole situation still sinking in. Jasmine lent across Blaine and caught Kurt's lips. Blaine lent back to enjoy the show of his boyfriend and best friend kissing. Blaine ran his hand down the coarse fabric of the blazer on Jasmines back, his fingers reaching its hem and moving up under neither the fabric. His fingers briefly grazed the lace on the panties but he resisted the erg to run his hand fully over them and continued to run his fingers up her spine causing her to shiver. Kurt's lips stayed firmly on hers parting and letting his tongue slip out and run around her bottom lip before moving to his lips to her neck.

"Well Blaine?" Blaine was too busy admiring a new patch of soft skin on Jasmines neck, tugging at the blazer to reveal more of her collar bone before trickling his fingers across it and then attaching his lips to the exposed skin. "or are we going to fuck her together?" Kurt smirked against Jasmines collar bone. Jasmine's breath caught in her chest the image of both Blaine and Kurt...together...she shivered. "Well that got a good reaction." Kurt whispered in Jazz's ear pulling away. Blaine stopped his distracting ministrations on Jasmines neck and looked at the pair.

"I want..." he started.

"What do you want Blaine?" Jasmine asked silkily.

"I want there to be much less clothing on people." Kurt slid off the bed carefully and started to unbutton his waistcoat removing it before undoing his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders and quickly undoing the button and zip on his skinny jeans, Blaine watched hungrily as Jasmine fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. She caught his eyes as she slid it off his shoulders.

"Are you sure you want this?" he whispered so quietly. She nodded ever so slightly and pressed her lips to his softly and trailed her hands down his chest to undo the button on his jeans. He then stood and took them off removing his socks at the same time. Both boys returned to the bed now only clad in tight black boxer briefs. She turned carefully back to Kurt who winked and smiled.

"So Blaine what now?" he asked softly.

"I want Jazz to take her blazer off." He breathed, "in fact I want to take it off you." He lent in and slowly popped the button on the jacket keeping his eyes focused on hers. He inched the red rimmed navy fabric off her shoulders kissing along her right shoulder as more skin was exposed. Kurt moved and kissed over her left shoulder as they removed the article of clothing and gently lay her back on the bed. Blaine caught Kurt and pulled him to him crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." He murmured against them. Kurt smiled, Blaine lent in and kissed Jasmines lips just the same,

"I love you too." Kurt replied.

"I love you as well." Blaine said nuzzling her neck softly. She smiled slightly.

"I love both of you too." She said as Blaine returned his attention to Kurt. Jazz was starting to feel very vulnerable as if sensing this Blaine broke from running his hands up and down Kurt's body to lean over her from her right and press kisses to her skin wherever he could reach. His stopped moving out of the way, looking up at Kurt.

"Kiss her again." Kurt did, leaning down over Jasmine kissing her lips softly waiting for her to kiss back, to try battle for dominance, be playful and fight against him like the girl he knew she was but she didn't she let him take full control of the kiss, he deepened it pushing his tongue into her mouth, she was letting him dominate her and it was incredible, he felt himself harden more. The thought of him, Kurt having power over her, he shivered, running his hands down her sides. Blaine was always the naturally controlling and dominant one in their relationship although they loved to play at both roles. Neither of them felt they had to top or bottom, it didn't matter to them. They both liked to do both but this was different.

"Fight back." Kurt growled against her lips tugging her bottom one back between his teeth; he felt her grin against his lips. Then she rolled them and swiftly put her leg over Kurt's body.

She straddled Kurt kissing across his neck and collar bone nipping at the skin with her teeth worrying it just enough to tingle with pleasure but not enough to mark it. She continued down kissing his chest worrying his nipples playfully with her fingers then her tongue. Kurt was breathing heavily small moans escaping his mouth as she continued down his body. It was peculiar not feeling a straining erection bump against his, but instead a damp heat that he found he wanted to touch. He thrust up causing Jasmine to gasp as she felt his well sized cock press against the damp seat of her panties. Her mouth continued to worship Kurt's porcelain skin as Blaine continued to watch.

He'd never seen anything so beautiful. Kurt's breathy moans filled the air. Jasmine giving him pleasure as she could and Blaine loved watching. It was fascinating, only he had made Kurt do that, arch his back and moan for more but now this girl...this beautiful and dangerously broken girl was doing the same.

Licking a strip from below Kurt's navel to the band of his boxers she kissed across the skin above the band before pulling it down slightly and kissing there too. She kissed Kurt's hip bone and then bit softly, once again not enough to mark the skin; she knew she couldn't do that. Even though she longed to leave evidence that 'Yes she'd been there' she couldn't not without permission. Kurt sat up kissing her shoulder and removing her bra straps so they hung down her arms before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra one handed.

"For a gay guy that was impressive most straight guys can't do that." She teased and Blaine chuckled.

"For someone in such a vulnerable position I wouldn't be teasing me." Kurt chided.

"It was a complement." She said kissing his chastely on the lips, sitting back between his legs and letting her eyes rake over his body then she looked to her left at Blaine, who had just softly palmed his erection though his boxers to release some of the tension.

"God you're both beautiful." She moaned.

"You're flawless." Kurt purred moving up on to his knees so he was straddling her as she sat. His hands gliding down her body, they both turned to look at Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned.

"That is so hot." He barely got out and the others smiled.

"What do you want to do Blaine?" Kurt asked again.

"I want to suck me Kurt." Kurt grinned and moved off of Jasmine. Over to Blaine they removed one another's boxers and Kurt was on Blaine in a matter of seconds running his tongue along the underneath of Blaine's cock before taking him fully in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around and sucking as he slid off before taking him again. Blaine groaned at the sensation.

Oh God, he thought trying to keep his mind clear. It wasn't working, the warm, soft, moist feeling of Kurt's mouth gliding over him. Kurt relaxed his throat muscles working with practiced ease to prevent the gag reflex, as he swallowed him starting to suck in earnest. Blaine's head kept lolling back then snapping up to look down into Kurt's eyes. Kurt pulled back and looked up again, Blaine's lust-bright eyes burning into him. He took Blaine once again using his tongue and throat and just the barest scrape of teeth to get Blaine close, sucking the tip of his cock in his mouth and rolling the tip of his tongue over the slit making Blaine rock his hips.

It was definitely the hottest thing she'd seen in a long time. She licked her lips and swallowed moving closer she tapped Kurt's thighs on the inside and he cottoned on to what she wanted to do, he carefully raised himself up and she positioned herself beneath him and as he lowered himself she held his cock carefully and slid it into her mouth. Kurt moaned making Blaine shiver and Jasmine smile she hummed and Kurt let Blaine's cock fall from his mouth.

"Oh Gaga." How had he not known what humming would do? Blaine looked down and saw Jasmines head between Kurt's legs and gasped. Her hands moved up to Kurt's arse pulling him in encouraging him to fuck her mouth. Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to last long but continued thrusting into Jasmines mouth a little apprehensive about hurting her but she seemed to be lacking a gag reflex also. "Jazz...I'm going to...JAZZ." and he came right down her throat, she swallowed all of it. Releasing Kurt's cock with cruel pop, Kurt moved so she could sit up only to have Blaine's mouth on hers swirling his tongue around her mouth seeking out any taste of Kurt he could. He pulled back and she took a breath of air.

"When I thought things couldn't get any hotter..." Jasmine muttered with a small laugh. The boys smiled. "Need hand with that?" she asked Blaine gesturing to his straining erection. He smiled.

"You think you can take that again." She smirked.

"Now's the time to find out." She smiled and lay back down, Blaine moved to hover above her, his hands on the head board, he looked a little unsure.

"Come on Blaine fuck my mouth, I _want_ you to." He shivered and placed his cock at her mouth, she kissed the tip then licked the slit and he gasped, she took him in her mouth and he lowered himself into the warm, moist cavern. She hollowed her cheeks and flicked her tongue along the underside and he pulled out and thrust back in. She sucked again, he tried to control himself slightly thrusting a little harder each time.

It was Kurt turn to watch and he noticed Jasmine was still wearing the panties he's asked her to wear. He couldn't be having that. He moved and carefully curled his fingers into the lace and tugged them down she lifted her hips as Blaine continued to fuck her mouth slowly. Kurt discarded the panties and looked at the revealed flesh. He smiled a neat thatch of hair, carefully trimmed around her wet pussy. In some ways he couldn't believe he was about to do this. He lent in and carefully pushed her thighs apart pushing his tongue between her folds she gasped causing Blaine's cock to hit the back of her throat. He moaned god that felt amazing.

Kurt continued now more confident he was doing something she enjoyed. He thrust his tongue into her again tasting her and it was great, she was muskier than Blaine but sweeter as well not as bitter. He pushed her thighs further apart so he could get his tongue deeper she moaned around Blaine who continued to thrust.

"Jay...I'm close." He felt it only polite to warn her as she was giving him a blowjob he would never forget. She hummed again, the steady hum got interrupted by a squeak then she continued stronger as he thrust one more time and came hard down her throat. He pulled out and collapsed next to her on the bed and that's when he noticed what Kurt was doing. Face down between Jasmines legs.

"Oh Fuck KURT!" Her head tipped back and she was breathing heavily.

"Yes?" He looked up innocently licking his lips.

"Oh please don't stop...please...it's amazing please Kurt."

"Since you asked so nicely and you taste so good." He teased before pressing his tongue back into her folds, lapping and thrusting. She moaned, twisting her hand into Kurt's hair because she needed something to hold onto something to ground her as the boy worked on her relentlessly and Blaine watched transfixed. His cock twitched, his boyfriend was going down on a girl and he was enjoying it. Jasmine was chanting Kurt's name like she needed it to live. I was less than a minute before...

"KURT." She called out her body rocking as her orgasm ripped through her. Her eyes closed tightly. Other than when he watched Kurt come Blaine hadn't seen anything more beautiful. Kurt looked up once again licking his lips gathering her juices that had dribbled off his lover lip. Smiling at what he'd caused. Before pulling Blaine in to kiss him roughly, Blaine pulled back to look at Jasmine who had come back down from the high of her orgasm.

"Your right she does taste good." She couldn't help but chuckled and smile still breathing heavily.

"Seriously Kurt, that was...no one has ever." She laughed. "Wow. That was amazing."

"Once you've rimmed an arse hole I guess you can lick out anything." He said coolly. Jasmine tried to focus on what he'd just said and Blaine's eyebrows shot up, his cock completely hard again. Kurt smirked at his boyfriend running his hand over his own hard cock.

"Jasmine how long till we can continue with you or do you just want to watch." Kurt asked. She pushed herself up and looked at both boys who were now lazily stroking their hard cocks whilst eye fucking one another and her.

"Not long." She smiled, leaning over and kissing Kurt's collarbone.

"Mark him." Blaine said she slipped slightly.

"No." She said.

"This is my night remember?" Her head was on Kurt's shoulder; he tilted his head and kissed behind her ear before whispering.

"Why won't you?"

"You're not mine." He smiled.

"Tonight I am and I want to remember. So bite me!" She turned her head to look at him. Kissing down his neck and across she kissed a spot she knew wouldn't show under a shirt. Before nipping the skin, hearing Kurt gasp she bit and sucked soothing the spot with her tongue biting harder and pulling back to admire the dark purple bruise that was left. She traced it with her fingers before blushing. Blaine smiled and carefully moved her aside to bite a mark right next to hers.

"Now me." He grinned and she wasted no time in doing the exact same thing and once she'd done it he pushed her back kissing her neck, shoulder and finally pressing hard kiss to a spot on her collar bone before moving down to a spot just above her right breast and biting hard. She moaned deeply her hand clutching to his hair. He smiled and licked the mark. "Someone likes teeth."

"Shhh...don't tell anyone." Kurt laughed and then kissed Blaine before placing a mark next to the one Jasmine had left. He turned to Jasmine and kissed her neck nipping at it playfully making her sigh happily before biting and swirling a mark on her skin next to the one Blaine had left. He moved back to admire his work.

"So Blaine how do you want to do this?" she asked smiling and running her hands down her own body, needing to feel stimulation. Blaine and Kurt watched her.

"I'm going to fuck you whilst Kurt fucks me." Blaine said then added nervously. "Is that okay?" she smiled and nodded. Kurt looked at her and let out a deep sigh. Leaning in and kissing Blaine.

"Jazz in the top draw of that bedside cabin is the lube and condoms." She reached over as the two boys lost themselves in each other momentarily. Suddenly she felt nervous. She returned and they turned to her all of them sitting close on the bed kissing necks and shoulders and lips every now and then to reassure one another.

"Babe I'm going to stretch you first." Kurt said softy pushing Blaine to lie back on the bed. He spread some lube on his fingers then looked at Jazz. Who watched him carefully before kissing Blaine moving down his body to suck on his nipples and bite softly as Kurt pushed his first finger into Blaine's tight hole. Blaine tensed up slightly before relaxing the fingers of his right hand brushed up the inside of Jasmines thigh. She shivered and his hand made its way further up until his finger pressed into her softly, she gasped. He smiled knowing he'd found her clit, he rubbed against it slowly making her moan. Kurt took her right hand with his left and she looked up from kissing Blaine, he lubed her fingers then guided her hand down to Blaine's entrance.

"Index finger." He said and she curled her fingers in and Kurt put her finger next to his. "Push in." And ever so gently she did and as she did Blaine added another finger pushing into her more deeply feeling her wetness coat his hand. He moved his fingers in and out and he heard Kurt tell Jazz to add another finger. She did and then they crooked their fingers causing him to jump and press more deeply into Jazz as he called out.

"Yes...there oh please again." Jasmine looked shocked.

"And that was your first prostrate!" Kurt said teasingly and she giggled. She crooked her fingers again and Kurt added his second finger and the stretched Blaine together and little more. Blaine added another finger to Jasmine pushing in and out of her till she kept mumbling incoherent words of encouragement.

"I'm ready Kurt." they all moved. Jasmine sat up and Blaine removed his fingers. She whimpered.

"Shh..." he soothed, "I'll be back in there in a minute." His words made her blush all over. He ripped opened a condom and rolled it on, kissing Jasmine and making her lay back in the middle of the bed. "Are you sure Jasmine?" he asked hovering over her."

"Please Blaine fuck me already." She moaned.

"Yes Ma'am." He said pushing in in one quick hard thrust making her call out his name.

"Blaine...Yes." she smiled her head tipped back. Blaine pulled out and thrust in again. She moaned and Kurt admired the view for a moment before...

"Kurt please get in me already _I NEED YOU IN ME_." Blaine moaned and he thrust into Jasmine and stilled inside her. She whimpered and Blaine kissed her softly. "It's alright I've got you." He kissed her more passionately as he felt Kurt line up at his entrance.

"You ready?" Kurt asked kissing the back of Blaine's neck.

"Yes...Kurt _Please_." Kurt pushed in slowly into Blaine making him gasp at the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure. Blaine lent his head into the crook of Jasmines neck and she looked up into Kurt's eyes breathing heavily as Blaine as pushed further into her as Kurt thrust in.

"Blaine?" Blaine kissed the crook of Jasmines' neck and mumbled 'move' in answer to Kurt.

"Move Kurt." he said again before kissing Jasmine and pulling out of her before thrusting back in, when Kurt pulled out and thrust back in Jasmine felt Blaine rock further into her.

"Yes." She hissed, Blaine grinned. He thrust again this time she thrust back up to meet him. It was so different from having sex with Kurt. She was warm and moist and soft, completely different to Kurt's hot, tight, heat that engulfed him, it wasn't as tight but it was just as intense. He ran his hand down over her chest cupping her breast with his left hand and keeping himself up with his right.

Kurt thrust again, harder this time, knowing that once Blaine had adjusted he could go as hard as he like. He thrust again. Hearing a moan escape Blaine and whine escape Jasmines lips, then he realised she could feel what he was doing to Blaine. He shivered and Blaine thrust back onto him. Kurt began picking up his pace, causing Blaine to thrust more furiously into Jasmine. They were all moaning together, a mixture of...

"Fuck yes..." and

"Blaine!"

"There Kurt...oh my god..._THERE_."

"Again."

"Harder."

"Kurt."

"Please...Please harder."

"Jazz...oh _Jazz_." Sweat and sex all around them. Kurt moved one of his hands off of Blaine's hips, gripped his hair and pulled, causing Blaine to buck even harder into Jasmine, who writhed beneath the two of them. Jasmine had an idea and reached around finding the top of Kurt's are she stroked her still slightly lube covered fingers down this she found his entrance and pushed a first one in. Kurt hissed in surprise and jerked forward into Blaine. She pushed the finger in further seeing if she could reach, she curled it and hit Kurt's prostrate.

"Jazz." He shouted before biting down on his boyfriends shoulder. She smirked and they soon got back into a hard rhythm of Kurt thrusting into Blaine and Blaine thrusting into her whilst she tried to find Kurt's prostrate repeatedly.

It was almost too much for Blaine the feeling of Kurt pounding into him, filling him completely and the feeling of Jasmine surrounding him, causing a perfect friction around him.

"I'm close." He panted. Kurt moved the hand he'd hand in Blaine's hair down and carefully slid it down between Blaine's legs to slowly massage Jasmines clit, Blaine gave a particularly well aimed thrust and hit Jasmine's sweet spot.

"Me too...oh yes...so close." She panted and Kurt grinned, his thrusts getting more and more erratic.

"Blaine I'm going to..." before he could finish he felt Blaine hit his orgasm, his muscles tightening around his cock, and cumming chanting Kurt's and Jasmines names which caused Kurt to thrust once more and cum. Blaine's orgasm caused him to rock one more deep thrust into Jasmine causing her to cum at the same time calling out their names. They all collapsed slightly riding out their highs together, they slowly came back to their senses and Kurt felt jasmine remove her fingers from his ass and smiled, she was an inventive girl. He carefully pulled out of Blaine and removed the condom tidying it and throwing it in the trash. He lay to the right of Jasmine and kissed her softly whilst Blaine groaned and moved carefully moving off her, doing the same as Kurt with his condom and collapsing back on the other side of Jasmine. They all lay there trying to get their breathing back to a normal pace their minds still clouded with pleasure.

"I should go." Jazz breathed out softly about to sit up.

"No stay," Blaine said rolling closed and draping an arm over her.

"No really I should leave you boys to it." Kurt smiled but shook his head.

"It'd be unfair you waking up alone." He moved and put his arm over her too.

"Trust you to think about fairness at a time like this." She smirked and Kurt chuckled. Blaine sat up and they all wriggled till the duvet was covering their naked bodies. The boys once again cuddled close to the girl in the middle. Blaine sighed.

"So how was it?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Better than I ever dreamt it could be." Jasmine laughed.

"Best sex I've ever had." She agreed

"Well I'd defiantly do it again." Kurt said softly.

"Me too." Blaine agreed.

"You want to do it again?" Jasmine asked a little incredulously.

"Don't you?" Blaine asked a little worried.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? I just cam my brains out...twice!" both boys laughed.

"We are so going to hell." Blaine laughed suddenly.

"Most people think we are already going." Kurt observed with a smirk.

"Might as well make the most of it then." Jazz said grinning

"Best Birthday present ever." Blaine mumbled nuzzling into Jasmine a little.

"Glad you enjoyed." Kurt said. Jasmine turned to her head to kiss Blaine.

"Night Blaine."

"Night Jazz." She turned and kissed Kurt.

"Goodnight Jasmine." He purred. She smiled her eyelids heavy she hummed in contented agreement.

"A very goodnight Kurt." they drifted off to slept wrapped around one another knowing that they would wake up together and know it wasn't just sex it was still something special.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed please review! xxx<strong>


End file.
